


It's Better Left Unnamed

by authordrawingmusic



Series: Falsettos College AU [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bottom Whizzer Brown, College, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Whizzer Brown, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, POV Whizzer Brown, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Secret Relationship, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Unhealthy Relationships, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Marvin basically begs Whizzer to keep going with whatever the hell it is they had before winter break. Whizzer, unwillingly but enthusiastically acquiesces.





	1. Same old, same old

**Author's Note:**

> Part three is here!  
I reccomend if you haven't read part one and part two of this series. 
> 
> By the way, what was supposed to be chapter 1 of this part has become chapter 17 of part 2. So if you remember part 2 being 16 chapters long, there's still more to read.

At some point during the blur of boredom, feelings of abandonment, and incessant calls from the one and only Marvin, which people apparently call winter break, Mendel returned. Whizzer found out when he was rudely woken up by their dorm room door being slammed shut at 10 am in the morning. Whizzer shot up into a sitting position.  
"What-", Whizzer began, still drowsy and half asleep.  
"Hi, Whizzer." Mendel walked to his bed, swinging his suitcase onto it with a force Whizzer had only seen in the student when Trina told both of them- Oh fuck. Marvin hadn't told Trina. Marvin hadn't fucking told Trina he'd been cheating on her with him.  
"Hi, Mendel. Good morning to you, too", he attempted his usually light and sarcastic tone. Whizzer hoped that he was wrong. Mendel couldn't know that Marvin had cheated on Trina with Whizzer. The bastard hadn't dragged Whizzer into that mess with him, had he?  
Well... it was partly his fault, wasn't it? It had taken two people to end up in Marvin's bed or on Marvin's couch or against Marvin's kitchen table or against the wall in Marvin's shower... Enough, you fucking deviant, he reprimanded himself.

Whizzer took a deep breath and hoped that his social life wouldn't get any worse than it already had over the past week.  
"Marvin broke up with Trina", Mendel said with palpable anger.  
"But isn't that good? You wanted her to find someone better, right?", Whizzer reminded him.  
"Yes, but I wanted her to realize that herself and dump him instead of the other way around." Mendel let out a sound of frustration. "Now she's just going to feel used and worthless and- Shit. I have to stop. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."  
"Just sit down and breathe." Whizzer was immeasurably glad that Mendel hadn't found out. But he couldn't help but bad for the distress he was causing everyone. It was really a fifty fifty split.  
"I am so mad at him. Marvin makes this big deal of hiding that he cheated on her with a guy only to break up with her after Cordelia's Christmas party and tell her it's because he's gay."  
That had Whizzer dumbstruck. Marvin broke up with Trina and honestly told her that he's gay? What was going on with the world today? Jesus fucking Christ.

"After the Christmas party", Whizzer echoed.  
"Yep." Mendel nodded.  
"Gay", Whizzer echoed again.  
"Gay", Mendel confirmed. "After he broke up with her, she called me. She was a total wreck. Understandably, I might add."  
"Jesus." Whizzer furrowed his brows in sympathy for Trina.  
"You can say that again. He told her that he 'kind of always knew, but tried to push it down'. That he 'wanted to love her, but couldn't'." Mendel balled his fists. "The ego Marvin has. The gall to act like the victim."  
"We all know how big Marvin's ego is", Whizzer replied.  
"He treats Trina bad. He patronizes her. He uses her to deal with his identity issues. He belittles her and makes her feel small. And then he drops her out of the fucking blue." Mendel cursing was the angriest Whizzer had ever seen him.  
"Damn." Whizzer knew nothing else to say.  
"Yeah." Mendel was obviously sick of the topic.

"What did she think of your gift?" Whizzer's question made Mendel light up considerably.  
"She called right after she opened the last gift. She loved all of them." Mendel grinned. "Thanks for helping me."  
"No problem. Any time." Whizzer smiled.  
"Is it okay if I took all of the credit for the gifts?" Mendel asked.  
The last thing Whizzer wanted was for Trina to associate Mendels gift with himself. She wouldn't want to use or wear any of them.  
"Of course. It was your money, after all", Whizzer said. "I was only there to lend you some inspiration."  
"Wanna binge watch a show or do something? I could use the distraction... Being angry is exhausting." Mendel sighed.  
"Sure. I've got some spare time. How about sitting down for coffee?", Whizzer offered. Since he had just woken up, he could use some caffeine.  
"I shouldn't have caffeine right now with my anxiety and anger", Mendel said bitterly. Then he smiled. "Sure, why not?"  
"That's the anxious psychiatrist I know", Whizzer said proudly. "Give me ten minutes. I gotta get dressed first."  
While Whizzer got dressed, Mendel began to unpack his suitcase. Once he was happy with with his reflection, which actually took twenty minutes, they made their way to their favorite cafe.

At the cafe Mendel got a latte macchiato with an extra shot of espresso. Because that's what really helps an anxious person find their balance and feel relaxed. He seemed to be making a point of drinking a ridiculously excessive amount of caffeine for his already wired and anxiously shaking nerves.  
"At this point it doesn't really make a difference anyway", Mendel joked with a shrug.   
Whizzer decided to have some breakfast. He'd barely left his dorm room, trying to recover emotionally from his family disaster. He still hadn't quite registered everything that had happened despite his time to think it all over. Hoping an iced coffe would get him back to being himself again, he decided to go for that. To go with his iced coffee he picked a cinnamon roll. It was just the thing to make himself feel a little bit more like himself again.  
They sat down and talked about everything but the Marvin situation while sipping at their respective drinks of choice and eating their baked goods. Neither of them wanted to talk about it apparently. Whizzer was infinitely thankful for Mendel's dislike of the topic.

"How did it go with your parents? You never really said anything." Finally, Mendel asked him the question Whizzer had been hoping, wouldn't come. Whizzer tensed up and let out a shuddering breath, pushing down the urge to cry to keep his composure. He just shook his head. Mendels brows knit together in worry.  
"That bad?" He wore a genuinely surprised facial expression.  
"Yup." Whizzer took a sip of his iced coffee to chase away the bitter taste in his mouth.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?", Mendel asked. There seemed to be no expectation of accepting the offer. That made Whizzer feel even worse about his antics with Marvin. He had made everyone including himself feel bad just to have Marvin. Have a fun time with Marvin. Not like he'd actually ever had Marvin. And it wasn't like he wanted to see the bastard ever again, except maybe by obligation. Charlotte was friends with him after all.  
"You can talk if you want", his roommate said with way too much compassion in his eyes.  
"Not really. Not yet, at least", Whizzer replied and shook his head slowly again. Mendel nodded understandingly. Suddenly Mendel's gaze wandered past him as his eyes fixated somewhere behind Whizzer.

"Why is he here?" Mendel's eyes darkened.  
Oh no. Whizzer knew without even asking. Of course, he knew who it was. Despite the inevitability of fate hating him and trying to make him its bitch, he really didn't want it to be Marvin.  
"Huh?" Whizzer turned around and saw the one and only in all of his hideously clothed glory. The dickhead. The walking fashion disaster. Marvin. Fucking Marvin. The ache in his chest flared up again.  
Stop that, he told himself. Don't think about it.  
"Just ignore him", Whizzer told his roommate.  
"Let's", Mendel agreed.  
Whizzer had seen a quote somewhere, that read 'Karma's only a bitch if you are'. And fucking hell... With the shit he'd put the people around him through, this quote seemed to hold true.  
He held his breath, begging god, the universe, anyone to be left alone by Marvin. But why would Marvin leave him alone if he could just be Marvin? So of motherfucking course Whizzer heard a voice he had been praying to never have to hear again.

"Hello, Mendel." Sucking on a paracetamol pill would have been less bitter than Marvin's greeting.  
It was like the entire cafe's mood and ambience was darkened by whatever Marvin's pores were emanating.  
"Hello, Marvin." Mendel somehow managed to keep up the illusion of nonchalance. Probably to keep himself civil and not get banned from the cafe. It was a true testament to Mendel's emotional self control. You could barely tell that he wanted to punch Marvin square in the face.  
"Whizzer", Marvin curtly greeted him.  
So that's how it's gonna be? Two can play that game, Whizzer thought to himself.  
"Marvin." He greeted him back and turned his head minimally to look up Marvin for a moment. Then he took a sip of his iced coffee after deciding not to make eye contact. It was up to Marvin to make a move now.  
"How were your holidays?", Marvin asks the two men, clearly deciding to not take the fucking hint and ignore their distaste torwards him. Whizzer looked at Mendel with an annoyed expression.  
"It was nice and pretty relaxing. Except at one point I got a call from a friend. She was dumped by her boyfriend. He's kind of an asshole anyways, so I wasn't surprised." Mendel pointedly held eye contact with Marvin, who scoffed at him.

"Maybe he feels bad about it", Marvin growled quietly.  
"I doubt that." Mendel now actively turns away from Marvin, signaling that his part of the conversation was finished.  
"And you, Whizzer?" He didnt have to look to know that Marvin was fixating him with a scalding gaze. "Were the holidays nice? Did you have a fun time at home?"  
Whizzer stared down his iced coffee. Marvin didn't stop.  
"You're probably glad you're back, aren't you? Other people tying you down can be pretty exhausting, I hear."  
"Hey, back off", Mendel told Marvin.  
"Fine. You can keep going with these games for however long you like. But sooner or later, everything will catch up with you." Whizzer could hear is smug fucking grin. He turned to look at the bastard. He was right. Smug fucking grin.  
"Are you threatening me? If yes, please stop trying to get me thrown out of my favorite cafe." Whizzer stood up. Marvin tensed up, probably expecting Whizzer to become physical. Jesus, this guy. "You can do whatever you want. I'm going to the restroom now." With that said and a wide, sarcastic smile on his face, he left for the bathroom.

He clearly hadn't learned his lesson regarding Marvin leaving him alone. The guy never left you alone. Whizzer ran into him on the way out of the bathroom.  
"Hey", Marvin said.  
"Will you leave me the fuck alone?", Whizzer snapped.  
"That butthurt?" Marvin's condescending tone that was the last thing Whizzer could handle right now.  
"Just... stop." Whizzer squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Awe... I'm sorry. I think it's hard to have a worse Hanukkah than I had." Marvin's eyes were cold and mean.  
"You broke up with a girlfriend you didnt even love. Tough fucking luck." Whizzer had a hard time not letting his hurt feelings shine through.  
"She was my future. She was all of my future plans. And I gave that up for you." Marvin wasn't putting all of this on Whizzer, was he?  
"You *_gave her up_* for me? I never wanted that from you. And newsflash, Marvin. She's her own person." Whizzer raced out of the bathroom.  
He barely stopped at his table to tell his roommate, who was still sat at the table.  
"I'm leaving", he told Mendel. "You can have my leftover cinnamon roll."  
"Um, thanks?" Mendel was understandably confused. "You okay?"  
"Marvin's an asshole", Whizzer said and left. "I just can't handle him right now."

For Marvin to be a little bit of an asshole was standard at this point. But just now he'd been downright mean. That was new, even to Whizzer. The thing that wasn't new to Whizzer was this sinking feeling in his stomach and the tugging in his chest. Happy holidays my ass, Whizzer thought as he stormed away from the cafe.  
That feeling in his chest, the feeling of being lost and lonely, the feeling he knew was Marvin's fault, got worse the more he thought about his encounter just now. Fuck, that shit hurt.  
"Hey, Whizzer!", Whizzer heard Marvin shout.  
No. He wasn't going to deal with this. Just no.  
"Wait up!" Somehow Marvin's voice was louder. Was he really catching up with Whizzer that quickly?  
He kept walking.  
"Whizzer, please!" That gave Whizzer pause. He froze for just the blink of an eye before he remembered to keep moving.

Just that millisecond of uncertainty seemed to be enough for Marvin to catch up with him completely. At least that's what the familiar hand on his shoulder told him. Whizzer whirled around in disbelief to look at him.  
How was the short bastard so fast?  
Whizzer stood there for half a minute just trying to ignore how comforting just the all too familiar touch was.  
Whizzer looked at the man. But it was the first time he actually looked at him. Marvin had dark circles under his eyes, his patchy five o clock shadow wasn't helping him look more put together either. His red hoodie had numerous stains on it. A small part of his anger faded into pity. Only a small part, though.  
"What is it?", Whizzer asked him.  
"I-" Marvin stared at him for a second, as though the words he wanted to say were written on Whizzer's face. "Can we talk?"  
"I think we are talking." Whizzer crossed his arms. He was trying his hardest not to spontaneously combust from the array of different emotions brewing inside him.

"Whizzer..." Marvin looked at him.  
Why the fuck did he have to say his name like that? It was so painfully addictive to hear Marvin say his name like that...  
No, he had to stop. The last thing Whizzer wanted was to get weak in the knees right in front of the dickhead who had made him retreat from his favorite cafe.  
"I want to talk about this", Marvin said with hopeful eyes.  
And why did he have to look so genuine? He had to have some kind motive. Probably to get Whizzer back in his bed, now that Trina wasn't an *_obstacle_* to him.  
"Please?" When had Marvin learned to properly ask for things? And why did Whizzer feel obligated to hear him out? He had to leave. He had to walk away right then and there. He-  
"Fine." Whizzer raised his eyebrows. "We can talk."  
"Tonight? At nine under the tree?", Marvin asks with an intimate smile. Fuck you, Marvin.  
"Sounds good to me", he replied nonchalantly as he picked at some nonexistent crease in his shirt. It wasn't like he actually cared.  
"Good." Whizzer didn't like Marvin's smile in the slightest. It seemed so... self assured. Smug. Clearly, he was smug. Of course he was. It was Marvin, after all.  
"See you tonight, then." Marvin nodded.  
"Yup." Whizzer nodded and left.


	2. Ah, shit. Here we go again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer meets Marvin under the tree against his better knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Bickering shall ensue.   
Enjoy!

In a childish act of defiance, Whizzer was purposefully late. Ten minutes late to be specific. On one hand he'd been hoping, being late on purpose would give him more time to talk himself out of going there at all. On the other hand, if he was going to repeat old mistakes, he might as well go all in and do it the exact same way as the first time for emphasis. Not like the definition of insanity was doing the exact same thing over and over again while expecting a different result. He arrived at exactly 09:10 pm on the dot to see Marvin waiting under the tree, smoking a cigarette.  
"I'm here", Whizzer announced himself. Marvin looked up and smirked for a second before his face morphed into annoyance.   
"You're also late", Marvin replied. So he was going to pull his nonchalantly disinterested bullshit?   
"Well?" Whizzer crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You said you wanted to talk. So, talk."

"Alright..." Marvin got up and looked up at Whizzer. "First off, this isn't going anywhere close to how I imagined it. I planned for everything to be... different."   
"So you didn't plan on making a scene at the cafe?", Whizzer deadpanned, arms still crossed.   
"I was expecting a different reaction from you." Marvin looked at him intently. What was he going on about? "Your reaction was... disappointing to say the least."   
"Reaction to what?", Whizzer asked.   
"What I said is true, though", Marvin said deciding not to answer his question unlike any normal person.   
"What the hell are you talking about?", Whizzer asked in absolute confusion.   
"I *_did_* leave Trina for you", Marvin said.   
After putting out his cigarette, he looked right at Whizzer. If Whizzer had any thoughts on this, he couldn't seem to form even a coherent thought.   
Whizzer blinked at Marvin.   
"I left Trina, because I was hoping that- Whatever it is we have- I want to keep going." Marvin maintained eye contact.   
Could he maybe fucking stop?

"Oh", Whizzer said quietly. "But what if everyone finds out?"  
"It's pretty inevitable", Marvin replied with a shrug and offered Whizzer a cigarette.   
This was a bad idea. A horrible idea, in fact. Whizzer knew this. He shouldn't want to keep going with whatever this was. He wouldn't keep going, of course. He wouldn't, despite how much he wanted to. Of course Whizzer wouldn't, right? Right?   
Ah, fuck it. Whizzer took the cigarette.   
They sat down and Marvin lit their cigarettes for the both of them.   
"Hypothetically, if we were to keep going", Whizzer began.   
This was dangerous. He had already been way too affected by Marvin's shit. He really shouldn't have said anything.   
"Yeah?", Marvin asked with a small, yet very noticable, smirk.   
Whizzer cursed himself for smiling back at the man. This shouldn't feel as good as it did, clearly. He continued anyways.

"We'd have to set some ground rules. Decide what this is and isn't. We'd have to talk about all the details." Whizzer took a drag from his cigarette.   
If he was going to keep up this catastrophe of an affair with Marvin, he might as well be smart about it.   
"Just hypothetically. Right?", Marvin asked, still smiling that stupid smirk. Whizzer's smile grew involuntarily.   
"Right", Whizzer agreed, doing his best to sound stern and serious. "Just hypothetically."   
"So what would one of your hypothetical propositions look like?", Marvin asked in a playful tone.   
Whizzer was playing with fire. He was like a moth drawn to the raging dumpster fire that was whatever him and Marvin shared. But it was too interesting and enthralling actually ignore.   
"Well, I would propose, as you so eloquently put it," Whizzer had finished his cigarette and put it out on the ground.   
"casual sex."   
Marvin hummed in agreement and looked at Whizzer with that same fucking smile. "Sounds good. Hypothetically."

"Good", Whizzer agreed. "So was that it?"   
"What?" Marvin furrowed his brows and looked at Whizzer, who got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.   
"Was that what you wanted to talk about?", Whizzer clarified.   
"Ummm... I guess it was? I just thought you might..." Marvin trailed off, looking confused and like he was thinking hard about something.   
"I might what?", Whizzer asked.   
"You might stay here for a bit or..." Marvin got up and fixated him with his far too confident eyes. "Maybe come back to my place?"   
Whizzer's knees didn't go a little weak. No, they didn't. And even if they did, maybe he could convince himself that they didn't.   
"Weren't we just talking hypothetically?", Whizzer whispered his response.   
He cursed himself upon the realization that his response wasn't nearly as confident as he wanted.   
"Were we?", Marvin replied softly.   
A victorious smirk grazed the corners of the other man's mouth.

Whizzer couldn't help staring at the other man's lips. He wasn't playing with fire, he was already going up in flames.   
If Whizzer had been any more capable of coherent thought, he just might have felt the urge to shove the guy away or leave. But then again, Marvin knew exactly how to push Whizzer's buttons the right way. And Whizzer didn't exactly mind that Marvin was pushing his buttons just as long as he kept pushing just the way he did.   
"This is a bad idea", Whizzer whispered. Was Marvin's face moving closer to his or was Whizzer's face moving closer to the other student's?   
"Does it really make a difference at this point?", Marvin asked.   
It did. Whizzer knew it did. Of course it made a fucking difference. He would be lying to his friends. He would be betraying Mendel even more than he already had.   
"I'm not with Trina anymore. Noone can judge us for starting something now." Marvin said this as if it was that easy.

What wasn't easy, though, apparently, was Whizzer getting a fucking grip. He kept staring down Marvin's facial features with way too big interest.   
"It *_is_* wrong", Whizzer insisted weakly.   
"What we did was wrong. But the past is the past", Marvin said.   
Whizzer could feel his breath now, they were so close.  
Maybe Marvin was right. It would be so much easier. Whizzer wanted nothing more than to throw all caution to the wind. He felt this deep need grow inside his gut. But there was some part of his mind still disagreeing.   
"No, we can't..." Whizzer whispered so quietly, Marvin could only hear him due to their physical proximity. He was over the edge. Silently he hoped Marvin would make the decision for him and kiss him. Just go for it and not leave Whizzer a choice. But he didn't.   
Marvin just looked at him and for a second his eyes changed.   
"Alright. Guess you're right." A flip had switched. Marvin suddenly stepped away, which had Whizzer involuntarily stumbles towards him. "Glad that we talked about the hypotheticals, though. Sounded interesting."   
He turned and left without another word, leaving Whizzer confused and disheveled.   
"Asshole", Whizzer whispered under his breath, already feeling the abandonment bloom in his chest.

No. He wouldn't let Marvin get away and leave him like this. Not this time. He started running after the man, who was barely in sight.   
"Hey!"   
Marvin didn't turn around.   
"Marvin, wait up."   
The power walk gay slowed down just enough for it to be noticable, but still fast enough for Whizzer to put in effort to catch up with him.   
"Wait up, asshole!", Whizzer shouted in frustration.   
Marvin stopped dead in his tracks. Despite being at a good distance, Whizzer could see the tension in Marvin's body with his naked eye. The taller of the two slowed his run down to a jog and then a walk.   
Shit, he thought.   
Marvin turned around. There was something about him that made Whizzer swallow hard. His heart was beating arythmically and fast.   
He stood in front of the shorter man, who had just finished turning around to look at him.   
"Yes, Whizzer?" Marvin looked at Whizzer with raised eyebrows.   
"Just... Stop", the latter said, his voice out of breath despite the fact that he'd been standing for a good moment and shouldn't be out of breath at all.

"So you wanna tell me what to do?" Marvin asked, squaring his shoulders. Whizzer found his lips were quivering slightly. Was he intimidated by Marvin's pseudo alpha bullshit?   
"You can't just leave like that", Whizzer said with a desperation in his voice that was almost humiliating.   
"I can't leave? I can do whatever I want. Just like you can do whatever you want." The man smiled coldly, waved goodbye and turned around again.   
God fucking damnit, this guy. Whizzer stormed after the guy. Some part of him, some desperate, lonely, primal part of him made him chase the asshole who had assisted him in making his life miserable. He jumped in front of Marvin, blocking his path.   
"Whizzer, let me leave." Marvin was becoming more and more frustrated.   
"Because you left me alone before?", Whizzer replied.   
"What the fuck do you want me to do? You don't want to start anything but then you won't let me leave? Make a fucking decision." Marvin threw his hands in the air in exasperation.   
Whizzer was sick of this back and forth. He gave in. He surrendered to the flame.   
"You could have just kissed me."

Whizzer stared. What had he just said? He had not just admitted something like to the one and only motherfucking Marvin.   
Marvin gawked at him. "I could have just kissed you", he echoed.   
"I mean...", Whizzer trailed off.   
"You're saying I could have just up and kissed you?" Marvin looked at him, eyes wide, eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead.   
Whizzer blinked.   
"You could have", Whizzer unwillingly admitted, attempting a casual, yet playful tone. "If you weren't such a little bitch." He smiled at the shorter man.   
Marvin huffed out a genuine laugh. "So now I'm a little bitch."  
"Yeah", Whizzee grinned at him.   
"Takes one to know one", Marvin retorted with a confident smile that made Whizzer's breathing become shallow. He stepped closer to Whizzer.   
"I may be bitchy, but I'm not a little bitch", Whizzer said quietly with baited breath.   
"Maybe you're not a little bitch", Marvin said. "But I can definitely make you my bitch." Marvin smirked at him.

Whizzer rolled his eyes. "Your pickup lines are horrible."   
"Maybe I'm a little out of practice", Marvin replied.   
"You are definitely out of practice", Whizzer said.   
"So you said I could have just up and kissed you?", Marvin asked.   
"Maybe." Whizzer shrugged. Marvin took a noticable, confident step torwards Whizzer. Whizzer sucked in a breath.   
"I'm pretty sure you did", Marvin said. He took another step closer to Whizzer, who blinked a few times to keep his head clear to the slightest degree.   
"Oh, are you, now?", Whizzer asked, attempting a confident voice, but really sounding a bit confused and unsure.   
Marvin took another step closer to Whizzer. They were definitely in one another's personal space now. Whizzer realized how labored his breathing had become.   
"Yeah I am." Marvin smiled at him with the most intoxicating smile. "But I wanna hear you say it."   
Whizzer just stared for a second, not quite remembering what they had been talking about.

"Huh?", he asked.   
"I want you to tell me that I could have just kissed you." Marvin said this with a confident smile that made Whizzer's brain all the more foggy.   
"Well, apparently I already did. So, the job is done." Whizzer grinned at the man defiantly.   
"I could leave", Marvin mused. Whizzer tensed up.   
"Don't-", Whizzer started, but was interrupted by Marvin.   
"I don't want to leave", Marvin said. "But I do want you to ask me to kiss you."   
What game was Marvin playing? Whizzer wanted to be bothered by this, but he was already drawn far too deep to either care or not play along.   
"Marvin, why would I-", Whizzer whispered, only to be interrupted.   
"You said I could have just kissed you, but I want to know it's real", he said and took a final step closer to Whizzer. Their chests were almost touching.   
Whizzers heart was racing, his breath was shallow and despite all of the, by now very silent, voices in his head, he wanted nothing more than for Marvin to kiss him.   
"Kiss me", he said.   
Marvin obliged.

Just a second later Whizzer found himself pushed against the wall of the next building. They were grasping at eachother and gasping for air in between their passionate attacks on one another's moths. Whizzer felt so good, he was numb to all the pain he had felt. Or the pain he knew any of this might cause to the people around him.   
He only felt his needs and wants and Marvin all over his clothed body. When Marvin went to work on Whizzer's neck, he gasped and his hands flew to the shorter man's back, grabbing fistfuls of the cheap material.  
To make Whizzer even more disoriented and all the less coherent, Marvin ran one of his hands through his hair. Marvin's other hand that was on the small of Whizzers back, pulling him closer.  
"God", Whizzer sighed.   
"It's just me", Marvin replied with, what Whizzer knew had to be a shit eating, dirty grin.   
"Wanna go to your place? I have some hypothetical proposals for the bedroom", Whizzer said a bit breathlessly.   
"Would one of these hypothetical proposals entail handcuffs?", Marvin asked.   
"You know it", Whizzer said with a grin.   
Before he knew it, Marvin dragged him off to his place.


	3. On The Other End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Whizzer was woken up by a far away sounding "Morning" by a familiar voice he was too out of it to recognize. Whizzer hummed to get the voice to let him sleep just a little longer.   
"Wake up", the now even more familiar voice insisted. His mind worked to place his surroundings without the effort of having to open his eyes.   
Right. He had gone home with Marvin...  
Shit. Whizzer had gone home with Marvin. He had told Mendel he would go out for a walk and not to worry about him. And then Marvin had to go and be all Marvin and one thing led to another and... The still lingering feeling of very satisfying sex was definitely at least partially responsible for the slowness of his mind.   
The sinking feeling in his stomach was still very noticable and despite the pleasant sensations, it made him shoot up from the mattress.   
"Woah there, partner. Easy", Marvin said and chuckled, handing Whizzer a hot cup. "I made us some coffee. You slept like a stone."

Whizzer blinked at the man, still feeling out if it and confused and on top of that surprised. He took the cup.   
"You made coffee?" It was really more of a statement but intended as a question nonetheless.   
"Yeah. I can make coffee, too", Marvin said, immediately sounding defensive.   
"You always said I had to make coffee because you can't make coffee for shit", Whizzer said.   
"Well, I figured maybe there was something to these red boxer briefs you were wearing. Since I have a few pairs of those myself, I thought I'd give it a try", Marvin said playfully and winked.   
"First of all, don't ever wink like that again. This is not a movie. Winking never looks nearly as cool as people make it out to be", Whizzer laughed. Marvin rolled his eyes in a way that had something intrinsically Marvin about it. It made Whizzer smile a bit more widely.

There was a nostalgic bitterness to thinking about this one item of clothing, that had seemingly changed everything.   
He looked down to check if Marvin was telling the truth and he was, in fact, wearing the same kind of bright red boxer briefs that had made Whizzer come to his senses and stop screwing around with this man for a hot minute.   
"Oh wow", Whizzer replied, unsure what exactly to say. "That is... a look."   
It wasn't horrible or any kind of awful like Marvin's usual attire. The pair of underwear just looked utterly ridiculous on Marvin.  
"I know, I know. I'm the sexiest man alive", Marvin deadpanned with the tiniest smirk and Whizzer laughed.   
"Let's see if it is actually the magic boxer briefs", the latter joked and took a sip of the coffee.   
He felt his face scrunch up involuntarily. How could anyone screw up coffee this badly? He shuddered at the abysmal taste.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Marvin threw him an annoyed glance before taking a gulp of the coffee himself.   
His intention had probably been to prove the edibility of the coffee. However his facial expression proved the exact opposite. Marvin spat out the coffee into his cup.   
"Jesus, this is shit." Marvin retched and dove for his water bottle. "Why didn't you warn me?"   
"It wasn't like you gave me a time window to go 'Maybe don't drink this, it kinda tastes like battery acid'." Whizzer looked at Marvin with a slightly sour expression.   
Before Whizzer could say or do anything else, Marvin planted a kiss on his lips. Whizzer was almost furious at how instantly everything was okay again.   
Be smart, his mom had told- no begged him. Allowing Marvin to get to him like this was stupid. They had sex for the first time after almost a month and Whizzer was more attached to Marvin than ever.

When had he allowed himself to be this vulnerable? Had he actually allowed himself to be vulnerable or had Marvin just snuck past all of the guards and walls he had put up? Whizzer wasn't sure. But somehow they he had ended up in a place where one single kiss from Marvin made everything feel right. And he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.   
But Marvin didn't give him much time to think about it, either way.   
"I think someone's trying to call you", he said with a skeptic brow.   
Whizzer grabbed his phone, which stopped ringing the instant he picked it up. Of course.   
It was Mendel. He really didn't deserve a friend, who worried this much about his safety. Without a second of hesitation he called Mendel back. He put a finger on his lips, telling Marvin to be quiet.

*_beep_*

*_bee-_* "Whizzer? Are you okay? You said you'd be back soon, so I just went to bed, but when you weren't back this morning I was getting really worried something might have happened to you, sopleasejusttellmeyou'reokay." Whizzer felt immediately overwhelmed by the avalanche of words coming out of the speaker of his phone.   
"Mendel, it's okay", he said. "I'm fine."   
Marvin crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and generally started looking like an annoyed eight year old.   
"Good. Now I can be an angry dad." Mendel took a deep breath. "Why didn't you call me? I was worried sick."   
"Mendel, I told you, I'm fine. I can really take care of myself."   
Marvin raised his eyebrows, clearly wanting Whizzer to end the call.   
"Alright... I'm sorry for freaking out like I usually do. Oh, also I think I need your help." Mendel sounded nervous, but a different kind of nervous than usual.

"Oh, uh... Is it something bad?", Whizzer asked. Had Mendel found out about him and Marvin.   
Marvin looked at him, his eyes wide, mouthing "how much longer?". Whizzer rolled his eyes and turned away to focus on the phone call.   
"Oh, it's nothing bad. Not bad at all, actually. But I'll tell you when you get here", Mendel replied on the other end of the line.   
"Alright. I'll let you know when I-"   
Whizzer's breath got caught in his throat. Marvin had apparently decided that he was bored and went to work on Whizzer's neck.   
"I'll let you know when I'm on my way", Whizzer said, hoping his gasping wasn't nearly as audible as it actually was.   
"Thanks", Mendel said, sounding genuinely grateful. "What did you do lat night anyway?"   
"Hang up", Marvin hummed in Whizzer's ear in a way that made him have to suppress a moan. Whizzer could hear the bastard chuckle.

"I went to a bar and went home with this guy I met. You know, the usual", Whizzer blurted out.   
Marvin bit his neck and Whizzer bit back even more colorful sounds.   
"You need to watch out. One of these days you'll get in trouble because of a guy." Oh, Mendel had no idea.   
"Don't worry, I'm being careful eno- Jesus!" Marvin had decided it was a good idea to give Whizzer a hickey and pull his hair pretty much simultaneously.   
"Stop that", Whizzer hissed.   
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?", Marvin whispers into Whizzer's ear, making the hair in the back of his neck stand up.   
"Are you okay?", Mendel asked, sounding concerned.   
"Yeah, it's nothing", Whizzer says, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind.   
He threw a harmless glare torwards Marvin, who seemed pretty happy with himself and smiled a cocky grin.

"I'm trying to find some stuff for my street photography assignment. An asshole just ran into me on the street." Whizzer looked pointedly at Marvin, who got his revenge by buting Whizzer's neck again.   
"Oh, yeah I feel you", Mendel answered. "Good luck then with finding something to take photos of."   
Whizzer let down his guard for a second while listening to Mendel, only to find Marvin nibbling on his earlobe.   
"Thanks. We'll see what comes of it." Whizzer's eyes rolled back as Marvin, still adamant about trying to make Whizzer end the phonecall way too early, magically found one of the spots that seem to shut off his brain.   
"Then, I'll see you later", Whizzer distantly heard Mendel say.   
Whizzer blinked as Marvin kept distracting him. He sat there not really aware that there was even a phone call going on, as Marvin was pretty much all over his neck.

"Whizzer?" The man in question snapped back out of it.   
"Sorry, I just saw this really cool area and got distracted", Whizzer lied.   
"Alright..." Mendel was clearly suspicious. "Bye, Whizzer."   
"Bye. See you in a bit." With that Whizzer hung up.   
Marvin just looked at him with an infuriatingly devilish and charming smile.   
"I just saw this really cool area", he echoed Whizzer's definitely not very eloquent lie with an amused glint in his eyes and slightly lifted eyebrows.   
Whizzer sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"It's you, who chose to be a bastard and not let me be on the phone in peace", he defended himself.   
"You had fun", Marvin said coolly and nodded torwards Whizzer as if daring him to deny it.   
"I could have accidentally said your name. It was dangerous. It was... an unnecessary distraction at the very least." Whizzer said decidedly.

As Marvin looked at him in a strangely analytical way, a corner of his mouth twitched in a way Whizzer didn't like whatsoever. And as if on cue, the man moved closer to Whizzer. It was apparently his objective of the day to screw with Whizzer's ability to form coherent thought.   
"I am pretty sure you had your fun, too", Marvin whispered in that fucking tone again, maintaining his infuriatingly endearing smile.   
Whizzer rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
"Wanna go to a cafe? I don't think either of us wants to have any more than we already had of this concoction", Marvin suggested with an only slightly disgusted facial expression as he set his phone down on the bedside table.   
Going out for coffee? With Marvin? He actually, strangely enough liked the idea, but then again, it felt dangerous.

Was going out for coffee with the guy he supposedly hated a good idea? He still didn't like the guy, to be fair, but that wouldn't matter once everyone started asking questions. Whizzer seemed to be back to fucking the ex boyfriend of his friend and roommate's crush.   
It wasn't an established habit of theirs. But wasn't it only a matter of time before he would end up right here? He felt bitterly defeated at the thought, so he didn't dwell on it.   
Marvin seemed to notice Whizzer's hesitation and continued.   
"I know a cafe the others haven't been to yet."   
"Are you sure?", Whizzer asked. He was still a bit on the fence about everything.   
"It's the cafe I go to when I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than be around others", Marvin joked.   
"Then how'd you end up at the cafe the morning Mendel introduced me to you?" Whizzer teased.

"Trina dragged me, remember?" It seemed to be a joke to Marvin, who chuckled to himself.   
But it wasn't to Whizzer. His mood dampened and he swallowed hard, being reminded of the reason he had tried not to go back to Marvin. The reason he had decided not to have moments like this again. If Trina had been a sore spot for Marvin before, it was an open flesh wound to Whizzer, who felt shame flare up in his stomach. He felt nauseous.   
What was he doing here?  
"Earth to Whizzer. Are you there?" Marvin looked like he wasn't affected at all.   
All to often Whizzer forgot how much of a dick Marvin was, only to be rudely awakened by his disregard for other people's feelings. What a fucking shocker.   
"I need to go. Mendel's probably going through something." It was the most honest lie he could muster.


	4. Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel asks Whizzer for advice regarding Trina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of suicidal thoughts 
> 
> This chapter is short, because it's very heavy and I didn't want to randomly steer the mood somewhere else.

After a short discussion Marvin relented and Whizzer went back to his dorm.  
"Oh good, you're here." Mendel basically leaped off his chair and grabbed Whizzer by the forearms, sitting him down in his desk chair.  
"At least buy me coffee first", Whizzer joked.  
"Whizzer, this is serious." Mendel did sound serious.  
"Alright, alright", Whizzer said and laughed. "So what is it?"  
"Its about Trina", Mendel said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh..." Fuck. Shit. Oh god no. He knew. He definitely knew. "What about Trina?"  
"She asked me to help her study once she gets back." Mendel smiled with anxious eyes.  
"That's a... fun way to spend the holidays?", Whizzer replied with furrowed eyebrows. Mendel shook his head.

"It's weird", Mendel said with a worried version the usual smile, which was always on his lips when talking about Trina.  
He started walking back and forth in front of Whizzer as he kept on talking.  
"She usually revises everything at the beginning and end of each school break. That way she can relax the rest of the time. She hates getting stressed. But..."  
Whizzer couldn't help but feel like Trina was up to something... Either way Mendel's concern for Trina was so endearing and pure, he couldn't help but smile.  
"She never studies with people around and instead she holes up in her room like a hermit and even after a 48 hour study session she looks so beautiful, Ijustcan'thandleit." Mendel gasped for air after finishing his run-on sentence.

"Well, just try and help her study. Maybe she is having trouble with something? I'd say just go with it", Whizzer replied and got up from the chair, patting his friend's shoulder.  
"I guess that's pretty reasonable. It's just that-" Mendel sighed. "It feels like there's... something? Something she's not telling me. And I don't like that one bit."  
Friends don't have to tell eachother everything, do they? Not like Whizzer was an angel, but he wasn't an abysmally horrible friend either. And, as evident from his ongoing adventures with Marvin The Dickhead, his friendship with Mendel was still very much intact. For now. It's not like he was constantly worried about Mendel or someone else finding out. Whatever. He'd be fine. Mendel was the one who needed to get calmed down.

"So she's not telling you something? Big deal", Whizzer said with a confused brow as he crossed his arms skeptically. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion."  
"You don't understand. This thing she's hiding from me could be bad. Really bad." Mendel began walking around more frantically.  
Whizzer could only guess that his mind was even messier than his anxious, nervous pacing around. He was getting worried himself now. But more about Mendel having a breakdown that would leave him physically exhausted for the next week or two.  
"It can't be that bad. She'll be fine. It's not like it could be that serious", Whizzer insisted, trying to calm his friend.  
"It could be very serious! Damn it, Whizzer! Trina is suicidal." Mendels eyes shot open wide not even a second after he had finished talking.

Whizzer's stomach dropped. It felt like his whole reality had tilted in the worst possible way.  
Trina couldn't be suicidal. No, that- FUCK.  
"Are you sure?", Whizzer asked quietly. He had to be sure, even if he might regret asking.  
"Yes", Mendel bit out with a wavering tone.  
Mendel sunk to the floor, his body trembling. It was quiet in the dorm except for the sound of Whizzer's loud shocked breaths and Mendels attempt at sobbing without making a single sound.  
Whizzer carefully and slowly sat down next to his friend. What did you do in a situation like that? How could you handle something like this?  
"I'm just-", his roommate whispered in between gasps for air. "I'm so scared."  
Whizzer didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. Sometimes the best you could do was to just be there.

"I am so scared. When she isn't doing good, I'm terrified I will wake up to-" The end of Mendel's sentence was buried in another wave of sobs.  
"Yeah", Whizzer said, reassuring him that he didn't need to finish the sentence for Whizzer to understand what he was talking about.  
"I just don't know how I'd-" His roommate gasped for air, trying to calm himself. "I don't know if I could handle that."  
"You won't have to find out", he tried reassuring him.  
Whizzer himself was baffled and speechless. Mendel sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his sweater.  
"I hope so", Mendel says, laughing quietly. "God, I really do."  
They sat in silence for a while  
"Even if I never get to love her, I'm just glad to have her in my life. She's the most amazing and strong person I have ever met. It's an absolute privilege to be her friend."

Mendel laughed quietly again as he cried. He seemed to be unable to stop. Whizzer just sat and let his roommate know he was there for him.  
"Sorry that I'm dragging you into all of my crap. I guess I just reached a breaking point?" Mendel sniffed again. "Please don't tell her that I told you."  
"Of course." Whizzer nods.  
He really didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. He felt uncomfortably wordless.  
"I'm so relieved, now that it's not all on me." Mendel smiled weakly at him with a raw and genuine gratefulness. "Thank you for being there."  
"Always", Whizzer replied and smiled back at his friend, feeling sick to his stomach.


	5. Let It Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer has some stuff to share with Charlotte.

After Mendel's reveal, Whizzer had spent the rest of the day kicking himself for making Trina's life even harder than it needed to be.  
Once Mendel had calmed down again, Whizzer finally felt like he could leave his roommate to his own devices without it ending in him having a full-size mental breakdown. Where did he go? Marvin's place, of course. They had resumed exactly where they'd left everything. It was the same, but it was also different.  
Whizzer didn't want to pack his stuff and leave nearly as quickly as he usually did, like he normally had before the holiday break. For some unknown reason he enjoyed just lying in the Marvin's arms.  
Something was different. Whizzer couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. It felt different.  
There was a palpable change between the two of them that seemed too nuanced to classify. He'd think about that some other time.

When Cordelia texted Whizzer to let him know that she was back, they met up for some coffee at the, now almost infamous, cafe right away. After all of the ups and downs - mostly downs - he'd had during this dreadful winter break, he was looking forward to seeing his favorite lesbian again.  
He had a fuck ton to talk to her about. This fuck ton didn't include Mendel's slip up regarding Trina, but rather the general clusterfuck that seemed to be their friend(?) group.  
Oh, and of course there was the travesty that was Whizzer's relationship with his parents. Right. He'd apparently perfected his repression skill during the really shitty week.

"Hi!" Cordelia greeted Whizzer with a warm, enthusiastic hug.  
"Hi, Delia", Whizzer greeted her back.  
"You said you have a lot of tea to spill?" She looked at him with curiosity.  
"Once we've got our coffee." Whizzer smiled at his friend. "Then I'll talk."  
Cordelia huffed and crossed her arms, pouting for dramatic effect.  
"You always make me wait to hear your stories", she complained with a fake pout. "I don't know what I did to deserve this."  
"You know I like to keep 'em waiting." Whizzer smiled and winked at her. He wanted to keep the mood light. It would become a serious conversation sooner or later, so he'd enjoy how easy this way of walking was.  
"Fine. Then let's get our coffees", she ushered her friend to the counter of the cafe.

Each their respective drinks in hand, they sat down in their regular spot.  
"Now talk", Cordelia demanded with a smile.  
"Alright." Whizzer took a deep breath. Cordelia instantly looked concerned.  
"Is it bad?", she asked.  
"Well, yeah. Both topics aren't that fun." Whizzer gritted his teeth apologetically.  
Cordelia now looked very worried.  
"What happened?", she asked, putting a comforting hand on his forearm.  
"You get to pick. Either my parents or friend group drama." Whizzer smiled awkwardly to emphasize how well emotionally Cordelia would have to be prepared for each topic.  
"I'll take the drama?", she replied, clearly unsure of whether she wanted to hear what she was about to be told.

Whizzer told her everything that was safe to tell her. He told her about Trina randomly showing up at their dorm, her suspicions, the underwear and that Marvin had broken up with Trina right after the Christmas party, including why he had broken up with her.  
"So Marvin is gay?", Cordelia asked.  
"Yup", Whizzer replied and nodded.  
"And that's why he broke up with Trina", she echoed Whizzer's previous words.  
"Yup." Whizzer nodded again.  
Cordelia was visibly digesting the new situation. She was about as shocked as Whizzer would have been, had he not been involved the way he had been.  
After a moment of digesting it, her eyes narrowed.  
"And he cheated on her rather than telling her right when he found out?", she asked quietly.  
It wasn't nearly as simple as that, but Whizzer decided not to say anything.  
"Well, Mendel is convinced he did. Marvin hasn't confirmed or denied it. That's what Mendel told me."

Cordelia nodded. Whizzer had rarely ever seen her be anything other than her chipper, bubbly, loving and optimistic self. Whenever he had seen her like this, it had been someone else to bear the brunt of her anger. This was usually the case in times when one of the people she considered her friends had been hurt by someone.  
"Do you or Mendel have any idea who the guy could be, if Marvin did cheat on her?", she asked.  
Whizzer swallowed hard. He shook his head no.  
"No, I don't really have a clue. And Mendel probably doesn't either. Otherwise he'd have told me", he said.  
He hoped that Mendel actually didn't have any suspicions torwards Whizzer. Mendel hadn't yet mentioned any theories on who it could be. He'd have to hope for the best.

"That is all kind of a lot... Poor Trina. How could Marvin do something like that?" Cordelias brows knit together again. "Do you think the guy Marvin was sleeping with knew? Do you think Marvin told him about Trina?"  
Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell should he say to that?  
"Does it matter?", he asked plainly.  
Whizzer wasn't actually sure himself. Did it matter?  
"I guess not." Cordelia sighed and took a sip of her coffee.  
Whizzer sighed, too. She was right. It didn't matter. He'd fucked up the moment Drunk Whizzer let Marvin fuck him.  
"I mean", Cordelia began. "Marvin cheated on Trina. The other guy didn't. He wasn't Trina's boyfriend."  
Would she still look at it the same way, knowing it was him?  
"If he knew about her, though, doesn't that make it worse?", Whizzer asked, feeling strangely annoyed.  
"A bit, probably", she said in confusion. "Why are you defending Marvin? I thought you hated him?"

"I don't like him. That doesn't mean I hate him. And I'm not defending him. I'm just playing devil's advocate", he defended himself.  
He couldn't let on about anything. Having to keep a poker face in front of his best friend hurt worst of all. He could live with lying to certain people like Charlotte, but Cordelia? That's what was truly hard and painful.  
"But think about it", Cordelia began. "Marvin could have just been honest. He could have broken up with Trina, saving her some pride, and gone after whoever this guy is. But he didn't. Marvin made the conscious decision of sleeping with this guy, maybe over and over again, even though he had a loving girlfriend."  
Whizzer looked down at the table and took a sip of his coffee.

Could Cordelia have a point? Before the beginning of the semester, hell, before Marvon, Whizzer wouldn't have played devil's advocate in the first place.  
He would have enthusiastically agreed with the wise lesbian and bashed the hell out of whoever the cheater was.  
But it wasn't anyone, it wasn't whoever. It was Marvin. It was the one and only dickhead and fashion disaster, who drove Whizzer crazy. In this case it wasn't some random guy, it was a someone to Whizzer.  
It was a guy, who made Whizzer wonder how the fuck it was possible to wanna tell someone how entitled and irreverent they were and at the same time feel so comfortable and good when you are with them.  
God this was a really fucking shitty situation for everyone. Whizzer would probably regret asking this. It would give him away, no question. But he wanted- no, he had to know if anything would change between them. The answer was obvious to him, but he couldn't keep from hoping.

"What if he was friends with Marvin's girlfriend? Does that change things?", Whizzer asked point blank.  
Cordelia stared and blinked for a few seconds, the cogs turning.  
"What? You know as well as me that Mendel isn't...", Cordelia trailed off, her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. "You?"  
There. There it was. It was out in the open now. Whizzer wasn't even sure he regretted admitting the affair. It felt like a second person's weight lifted off his entire body.  
At that point he knew, his friendship with Cordelia wouldn't remain the same. He swallowed hard before answering.  
"So? Does it?", he asked.  
Cordelia looked at him with a cocktail of emotions that didn't leave any single emotion distinguishable.  
Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes were wide and narrow at the same time. Her mouth was moving as if she was chewing on the words she was thinking about saying. She took a deep breath.

"When did it start?", Cordelia asked sternly.  
"Remember the party where I wingmanned you and Charlotte together?" Whizzer smiled sadly. Cordelia nodded with an edge to her gaze.  
"That long?", she asked.  
"Yeah", Whizzer said and sighed.  
"So, Marvin is the guy you talked about that night we were watching movies in your dorm." Cordelia said.  
Everything was clearly coming together for her. She made sense of everything.  
"Yeah", Whizzer confirmed, feeling heavily uncomfortable.  
"I'm not even going to ask you why you didn't tell me", she said and laughed bitterly. "But I do have one question."  
"Go ahead", Whizzer said.  
"Why?"

Whizzer breathed in sharply. That was the one question he wouldn't have thought to expect. He thought she would ask him how he could do something like this to Trina or how he could live with himself, the answers being "I'm probably an egomaniac" and "I can't".  
It was a just question for her to ask him. Why? Why had he started things with Marvin? And why had he kept going? And why, for the love of God, had he gone back to him after deciding they were a bad idea? To be completely honest, he didn't know himself. Why had he done all of these things? He had no clue.  
Of course he hadn't done this just for the thrill of it. If he had wanted something short and exciting, he wouldn't have slept with Marvin in the first place. And if he had in fact wanted a fling with Marvin, he-  
This felt like a dangerous train of thought. With this dangerous train of thought, he realized that Cordelia was still looking at him, waiting for an answer, waiting for an explanation of why he had slept with the boyfriend of her girlfriend's best friend.  
"I don't know."

"You don't know?", Cordelia asked him with her tone still stern and just the slightest bit of shock or disappointment.  
"I don't know", Whizzer repeated and felt tears prickling in his eyes.  
Her eyebrows twitched and he felt her gaze change just the slightest bit. She looked at him quizzically.  
"I don't get how you-", Cordelia started before Whizzer cut her off.  
"I don't get it either, okay?", he said louder than necessary.  
Whizzer himself was probably the most surprised by his intense and emotional reaction.  
"I don't get how I don't know", he continued, trying to be quiet. Despite him becoming more and more upset, he kept talking. "I keep asking myself why I go back to him. Every goddamned time I ask myself. And I can't find an answer. I can't find a fucking answer for why I keep on doing this. And its driving me insane."

"Hey, Whizzer. Breathe", Cordelia told him, her eyes soft for the first time since he had told her.  
He hadn't noticed, but apparently he'd been hyperventilating for a minute or two. The physical exhaustion told him his intense reaction.  
"I am a bit angry and definitely shocked. I am", she said. "But you are my best friend. And I'm your ride or die."  
Whizzer huffed out a breath of air and a few tears rolled down his cheeks from relief. What did he do to deserve such an amazing friend?  
"I love you so much. Do you even know how much I love you?" Whizzer smiled gratefully.  
"I love you, too. And nothing will ever change that." She smiled a still slightly reserved smile. Whizzer knew it was entirely genuine, though.

"You two make such a nice couple. You should keep her, young man. She seems like a fine lady", an older woman chimed in.  
"Thank you", Whizzer said with a wide, amused smile. "I will."  
And he would. He would never stop loving Cordelia. She was the one who had always been with him, no matter what. He would hold on to this angel of a human as long as he could.  
"Thank you", Cordelia said. It was obvious to Whizzer that she was trying not to giggle or laugh out loud.  
"You two have a nice day", the woman said and left.  
"You, too", the two said in almost unison.  
They smiled at eachother, Cordelia still obviously digesting everything, Whizzer still feeling shitty, but better.  
"If I ever start losing you, please tell me." Whizzer took Cordelia's hand. She squeezed his hand.  
"You won't. As I said, I'm ride or die." She smiles back at him.


	6. Just As A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer has to play cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you!  
Enjoy!

With the the knowledge that Cordelia didn't hate him, Whizzer already had a much easier time with basically every part of his life. Except Marvin. Marvin never became any easier to deal with.  
The only thing Cordelia had asked him to do was to talk about everything regarding Marvin. She said, she didn't want him going through something like Trina had. With that sentiment, she could get in line with his Mom. Whatever.  
Tomorrow it would be New Year's Eve and The Lesbians had decided go to a party with al of them. The only issue, however, was that Marvin and Trina were having an intense, albeit understandable, feud. It was mostly Trina doing the feuding, though. Marvin was just kind of pouring gasoline on the flame that was the clusterfuck of their breakup.

No one, except for Cordelia and a very displeased Trina (who had still seemingly not said anything to Mendel or Charlotte), knew about him and Marvin. If either Marvin or himself got too drunk or carried away and let themselves be seen together, it could end horribly.  
If Mendel found out about them, it would be over for him. Whizzer would lose what had become an important friendship to him. He'd lose a good friend over an asshole, who had been a decent screw at most.  
To make things even worse, he'd have to find somewhere else to live, which would be really fucking hard considering that it would take another few months before he'd be able to get a new roommate.  
He could move in with Marvin, if he really- No.  
He decided to stop thinking about it. Instead, he began planning possible plans of attack for New Year's.

While he was busy thinking and putting together his facade for the party ahead, Mendel burst into their dorm room, looking as though he'd been struck by lightning.  
Whizzer looked at his, as of now still, friend with piqued interest. What exactly had happened to make Mendel look more neurotic than usual?  
His curls were sticking out in all sorts of directions, his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, almost dry-heaving. He looked at Whizzer with wide eyes, screaming 'God, help me'.  
"Are you okay?" Whizzer asked his friend, initiating the conversation to help him along, since he clearly couldn't.

"Hi, Whizzer. I'm fine. Just." Mendel gasped out every single word. "No air. Shit." He collapsed onto his chair.  
"Did you run a marathon to get here?", Whizzer asked with a chuckle.  
"Ran here. From Trina's dorm", he explained. His breathing became calmer and more rhythmic again.  
"Right, you were over there helping her study", Whizzer replied. "Wait, so you ran like, what? The ten minutes worth of walking in..?"  
"Three minutes", Mendel finished Whizzer's sentence with a final sigh, catching his breath.  
That was pretty fucking fast. Kudos to his roommate's stamina. Whizzer barked out a laugh.  
"You are insane", he said, still laughing.  
"What just happened to me is even crazier", Mendel corrected him.  
Now, that sounded interesting. Or worrying.  
"Well, don't leave me hanging! Tell me", Whizzer demanded after a minute of silence from Mendel.

If anything about Marvin's and his casual screwing had been exposed by Trina, Mendel wouldn't have sprinted all the way back to his dorm only to treat Whizzer normally. Right?  
"Fine! Fine. It's..." Mendel began fidgeting.  
"Yes?", Whizzer tried coaxing him into telling him. Now, he was getting nervous.  
"Well... "  
Whizzer nodded.  
"Trina said she likes me."  
Mendel looked at Whizzer wide-eyed and helplessly. And immediately, Whizzer felt bad for making it all about himself. With him having crossed selfishly disregarding his friends' feelings off his to do list for the day, he focused on what was actually important.  
He couldn't be happier for Mendel. A wide grin grew on Whizzers face.  
"I knew it", Whizzer said, maintaining his grin.  
"You knew what?", Mendel asked, now looking confused.

"It was obvious to me that she likes you. It's obvious to pretty much everyone."  
He smiled at his friend encouragingly. Mendel, though seemed to be shutting down mentally.  
"I- But- She probably just means that she likes me as a friend", Mendel said.  
"Did she say that she likes you as a friend?", Whizzer asked with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk on his face.  
"She said she likes me. That's what she said." Mendel scratched the back of his neck. "Actually that's all I heard her say before I sprinted out the door and ran here."  
Whizzer tried, he really did. But at this point he couldn't keep from bursting out into laughter.  
"Wizzer!", Mendel whined. "I'm really in need of some help here."  
Whizzer managed to calm down and went back to being (mostly) serious.

"Well, first of all", Whizzer began. He could feel the smile taking over his face again, but this time managed to keep it minimal. "I'd suggest, you don't run away from a person telling you that they like you, especially if you like them back?"  
Mendel collapsed against the chair with wide eyes. The chair might have been standing still, but it was obvious his mind was spiralling.  
"Oh, God", Mendel breathed. "I ruined it."  
Mendel shot up from his chair, walking around frantically.  
"She finally tells me that she feels the same and I literally run away. I have ruined everything. This is it." Mendel's gesturing becomes more and more shaky and exaggerated. "I will never find love again."  
"Hey!" Whizzer's interruption made his roommate stop dead in his tracks. "Breathe. Okay?"

Mendel nodded and slowly lowered himself back onto his chair.  
"Okay", he agreed and proceeded to breathe slowly and calmly.  
"Mendel, she said she likes you about ten-ish minutes ago, right?"  
Whizzer's roommate looked at his phone.  
"Twelve minutes, now", he corrected Whizzer.  
"Okay, then twelve", he said and continued. "She's probably, definitely, liked you longer than just a few minutes before telling you."  
Mendel stared at him with wide eyes and confused brows. He was probably just putting all of the pieces together mentally. After a minute he nodded.  
"She knows you. She probably expected a reaction like that. At least to an extent", Whizzer explained, hoping his roommate would calm down.

"I don't know...", Mendel murmured. "Maybe I should text her? Tell her I'm sorry for running off and that I'll be right back at her dorm?"  
"That sounds like a smart idea", Whizzer agreed with a smile.  
"Okay, I'll just get my-" Mendel looked at Whizzer in a panic. "I left all my stuff at hers."  
"Well, you did plan on going back to her dorm anyways", Whizzer reminded him.  
"Oh, right. I'll just calm down for a minute and-" Three knocks at their door interrupted and startled Mendel, making him yelp.  
"I'll get it", Whizzer reassures him. Mendel smiled thankfully at him. So, Whizzer went to get the door.

Trina's facial expression changed from soft to reserved in the fraction of a second.  
"Oh", she said with not only disappointment, but discomfort. "I thought Mendel might be here. But I guess-"  
"I am here!", Mendel said, far louder than necessary, and pushed himself past Whizzer.  
"Oh, hi, Mendel." Trina smiled at him warmly with just a bit of anxiety. She had seemingly forgotten about Whizzer standing there.  
"Hi, Trina", Mendel replied with a smiling, breathy tone.  
"You kind of... ran off, so I came to bring you your stuff?", Trina explained. There was a heartbreaking quality to her voice.  
"Oh, I, um... I was just about to go, um, back to yours? I thought, well, you probably weren't done studying and, I, um" Mendel stammered through his words.

"Oh, no. You don't- you don't have to", Trina told Mendel.  
She made Whizzer want to cry. She sounded so... lost and small. And not the kind of small she had been around Marvin. Her voice made her sound almost fragile.  
"No, I want to. I want to keep studying with you", Mendel reassured her in his, anxiously enthusiastic tone.  
"Really?" Trina huffed out a laugh. "I just don't really understand why- You just ran away." God, these two-  
"I, um- I- It's just-", Mendel couldn't get out a single word. Come on, Mendel. Come on.  
"It's okay. I understand", Trina said and turned to leave.  
Christ, these two could get tattoos of eachother's names and still think the other did it to show their completely platonic affection. Mendel whipped around and looked at Whizzer with an expression as though the world was ending. It was up to Whizzer now, apparently. Shit.

Talking to Trina was the last thing Whizzer wanted to do. He'd rather tell Marvin about his now ultimately fucked up, and actually basically nonexistent, relationship with his pparents. But this was about Mendel, and not himself.  
So he chased the ex-girlfriend of his current i-don't-know-what-the-fuck-this-is down the hallway of their dorm.  
"Trina", she shouted. She stopped and turned.  
"Whizzer, if you want to talk to me, now is not the right time. We can talk about *_him_* any other time. Just not now." They both knew, she didn't mean Mendel. So, Whizzer pressed on.  
"It's not about him", Whizzer said. "It's about Mendel."  
Trina looked at him surprised. "Mendel?"  
"Yeah", he said.  
"Well, I think you heard everything", Trina replied curtly.

"I did, but-"  
"Can I leave, please?", she interrupted him.  
"If you hear me out", Whizzer demanded.  
Trina stood there for a moment, then she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Go ahead", she said and looked at him expectantly.  
"Mendel likes you, too", Whizzer said.  
She stared blankly at him. Then she started blinking. These two were so fucking blind.  
"He likes you a lot. He liked you so much, in fact that he panicked when you told him", Whizzer explained. "He ran here within three minutes and begged me for advice. He is absolutely overwhelmed and clueless. "  
"Mendel likes me?", she asked with a suspicious smile. "And not just as a friend?"  
Did he have to lock them in a room and force them to talk about their feelings for either one to actually understand how much they like eachother?

"Yes", Whizzer said. "And no, not just as a friend. Definitely not just as a friend."  
Trina seemed happy with that answer. She smiled, looking a type of relaxed and calm he had never really seen in her. Then her brows knit together.  
"Thank you", she said. "But... Why are you doing this for him?"  
That gave Whizzer pause. What was she talking about?  
"Mendel is my friend", Whizzer replied. "That's what you do for friends."  
Trina nodded thoughtfully.  
"So, that's it. You have him. You won." Trina looked at Whizzer with a mask of coolness.  
"This isn't about Marvin and you know that", he said, trying to say his name as quietly as possible for fear of being heard.  
"Do I?", she asked.

"I don't know anything about you, Whizzer. I only know that I thought we could be friends and when I came to you as a friend, asking for advice, you lied about Marvin being gay. Right to my face", she said. Then she continued.  
"You lied and said there was no one, even. You didn't even say he might be cheating with a girl to make it easier on me later on." Trina looked at him with eyes full of regret and hurt and Whizzer wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out again.  
"I know", Whizzer said. He looked at her, trying to convey with his face what his words couldn't. "I am... So. Sorry."  
She nodded, recognizing his apology.  
"I want you and Mendel to be happy", Whizzer said. "And you can tell Mendel about me and Marvin if you want. It's not my place to as you not to tell him."  
This was it. The least she could do to get back at Whizzer for his awful actions was tell Mendel. It was obvious and easy.

"No." Trina shook her head. "I won't tell him."  
It was now Whizzer's turn to stare at her. She wasn't going to tell Mendel?  
"Why?", Whizzer asked her.  
Trina looked at Whizzer for a moment. She took a breath and opened her mouth to speak.  
"I'm not going to tell him, because Mendel needs someone like you", she said with a bitter smile. "I think I was just on the wrong side of your story."  
And she was right.  
"A part of me is glad that I don't have to handle him anymore", she said, thoughtfully. "Loving Marvin is about as much of a privilege as it is a burden. You'll see what I mean."  
She looked at Whizzer with a sudden, strange closure.  
"I don't love Marvin", Whizzer said.  
"I'll go talk to Mendel now", Trina replied.  
"Thank you."  
Trina smiled at Whizzer and left Whizzer standing in the hallway, frozen in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that all of you are enjoying this series so much! I'm hoping I can live up to your expectations as this keeps going.  
See you next chapter!


	7. Because Parties Seem To Be A Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year's pre party at Cordelia's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

What was Trina talking about? Whizzer didn't love Marvin. That was absurd. But it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He had to think about the New Year's Eve party The Lesbians, him and everyone else were going to that night.  
"So what are you gonna wear tonight?", Mendel asked his roommate.  
"What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna dress up fancy for a New Years Eve party", Whizzer deflected.  
"Are you?", Mendel asked.  
"Maybe", Whizzer replied in a jokingly reluctant manner.  
He got up and walked to his closet, taking out his outfit. Black jeans, a white button up and a rainbow sequin bowtie.  
Mendel had to stifle his laughter.  
"That bowtie is ridiculous, I know. I just... felt compelled to buy it", Whizzer said, laughing himself.  
"The gay void called you, huh?", Mendel asked.  
"And I answered", Whizzer said with a chuckle.

He put his outfit back into the closet, silently apologizing for putting something gay into a closet. Now he had quite the amount of time to pass. It was almost lunch and he wouldn't have any reason to show up at the lesbians' house until it was the early evening. He'd have to do something to pass the time.  
Deciding, it would be smart to set up rules for the night, he called up Marvin after pretending to go outside for a smoke. He took out his phone and somehow Marvin had read his mind. There were the usual three messages.  
"Hey, Whizzer"  
"I think we should talk"  
"About the New Year's party tonight"  
So he called him up.

"Hi", Marvin greeted.  
"Hi, there", he greeted back.  
"So you got my messages", Marvin said.  
"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing", Whizzer replied with a smile he wasn't quite aware of. "Have you been reading my mind?"  
"Only when you're not paying attention", Marvin said on the other end of the line. They both laughed.  
"So, I think we don't have too much to worry about as long as we aren't around the others", Whizzer explained.  
Marvin didn't know that Trina knew, but he didn't want to be the messenger to those news.  
"Alright", Marvin agreed. "That's settled, then."  
"Yeah", Whizzer said.  
"Good", Marvin replied on the other end.  
"Yeah." Why was he still on the phone with him?

"What are you wearing?", Marvin blurted out.  
"Marvin, I'm out in the street. I'm not having phone sex with you." Whizzer rolled his eyes before realizing, he was almost smiling at what Marvin had just said.  
"No, not right now. What are you wearing to the party?", Marvin clarified.  
When had Marvin developed a sense of fashion? This was weird for sure. Suspicious he furrowed his brows.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"Oh, just... Ah, nevermind", Marvin said, sounding annoyed. "It's fine. See you to-"  
"I'm wearing a white button up, black jeans and a rainbow sequin bowtie", Whizzer said into his phone. Now he was smiling. The kind of disgustingly endearing smile he shouldn't be smiling while on the phone with Marvin.  
"That sounds...", Marvin trailed off.

"Gay?", Whizzer helped finishing his sentence.  
"Yeah", Marvin said and chuckled warmly.  
He continued. "You're gonna look great."  
"I know." Whizzer grinned when he heard Marvin huff in playful annoyance.  
"You are insufferable", Marvin said.  
"And you're a pain in the ass", Whizzer replied.  
"Literally", Marvin added. And Whizzer cringed at the fact that he had known Marvin would say this.  
"At least you agree with me", Whizzer said.  
Marvin chuckled on the other end of the line. Something was smelling fishy here.  
"So, see you tonight", Marvin said, sounding much happier than normal.  
"Yeah. See you at Cordelia's", Whizzer replied.  
"Bye", Marvin said and hung up. Whizzer rolled his eyes and went back to his dorm.

"Why are you smiling like that", Mendel asked him when he came back.  
Had he been smiling?  
"Just excited for the party", he said and spent the next few hours on his phone.  
When it got late Whizzer and Mendel got dressed and went to The Lesbians' place for pre-party partying, arriving around 8 pm.  
Charlotte greeted them at the door.  
"Cordelia is finishing up the snacks right now", Charlotte said. "She worked really hard on them, so be nice."  
"I've been friends with her for years", Whizzer replied. "I know how to handle her cooking. Besides, she has been getting better."  
Charlotte's eyes were soft and a smile spread across her face as she looked in the direction of the kitchen.  
"She really has, hasn't she?"  
"Yeah." Whizzer nodded and gave Charlotte a pat on the back.

"So what's Cordelia cooking?", Mendel asked while clumsily taking off his jacket.  
Mendel was the only person, who could ever manage almost falling down simply from trying to take off his jacket.  
Marvin would have laughed at that and Whizzer would have had to throw him a glare to stop. Where was Marvin anyways? He was probably in the living room.  
"She's making guacamole and some cheese dip", Charlotte explained with a loving smile.  
"Hi!" Cordelia came out of the kitchen, wearing the apron Charlotte had given her for their anniversary. "I'm gonna be with you in a few minutes. Just come in and make yourselves at home."  
"Will do", Whizzer replied with a wide grin before the blonde lesbian disappeared into the kitchen again.  
Whizzer and Mendel followed Charlotte into the living room, which still had most of the decorations from the holiday party just about week prior.

Trina was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She looked good in her light pink blouse and high waisted jeans. She was wearing the heart shaped earrings Mendel had given her as one of eight Hanukkah gifts. Mendel seemed to have noticed it too, if his smile was any indication. When Trina looked up to see Mendel, her eyes brightened up and she rushed to hug the curly haired neurotic.  
Marvin was apparently not here, yet. Whizzer looked at his phone. Why hadn't the guy texted him, that he was going to be there late? Not like he had to tell Whizzer. Not like Whizzer should care. He didnt. But it would have been nice to know nonetheless. With an annoyed sigh and eyeroll, Whizzer put away his phone.  
"Hi, Mendel", Trina said warmly, followed by a surprisingly neutral "Hey, Whizzer".  
"Hi", he greeted her back, keeping their unspoken agreement of not pretending to be best friends just for the sake of it in mind.

"Marvin said he's meeting us at the party. Still had some errands to run", Charlotte explained as an act of common courtesy.  
Not like Whizzer cared. He didnt care about Marvin's absence. Because why should he care? He didn't. That's why.  
Mendel and Trina both looked bitter for a second at the mention of Marvin before shaking off their negative attitude and moving to the couch to chat.  
Cordelia brought in the snacks and asked everyone to try them. Whizzer and Charlotte were the first ones to try any of it. They first tried the guacamole. Despite some suspicion, it tasted good.  
"Delia, this is amazing", Charlotte said enthusiastically.  
"The best guac you've made in the entire time I've known you", Whizzer agreed.  
Trina and Mendel tried it and agreed with surprise and enthusiasm, which Cordelia luckily took this as a good thing and went to get changed for the party.  
"Let's give the cheese dip a try", Trina said quietly, trying to go unheard by Cordelia.  
"I'll go first. I am her proud girlfriend after all", Charlotte interjected.

She took a chip, dipped it and ate it. Her eyes went wide. Was it good? Whizzer eyed her suspiciously as she swallowed with an uncomfortable facial expression.  
"She's made better", Charlotte said with an uncomfortable, apologetic facial expression.  
"It can't be that bad", Trina replied and had some herself.  
She was followed by a nervous Mendel and Whizzer, only to have the same reaction as Charlotte.  
"How do I look?", Cordelia asked as she walked into the living room, twirling to show off her outfit for the night.  
Charlotte's and Whizzer's jaws dropped simultaneously. She was wearing a sleeveless jumpsuit with boot cut pants legs, which was covered in silver grey sequins. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend?", Charlotte whispered quietly to herself.  
"Courtesy of this fantastic wingman", Whizzer whispered to her, pointing at himself with a self satisfied grin, wiggling his eyebrows.  
In response, Charlotte chuckled and shoved him lightly. She got up to hug Cordelia and kiss her. The Lesbians probably, most definitely, forgot everything around them. Trina, Mendel and Whizzer just sat there awkwardly, not wanting to bother them by interrupting them, but also not wanting to be weird by staring at them they just looked at one another.  
Whizzer looked at his phone. Still no message explaining why he wasn't there yet. Why did he care? He didnt. He put away his phone again.  
Finally, Whizzer was the one brave, or mischievous, enough to break the spell. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I think", he began loudly with an innocent smile.  
The Lesbians broke away from one another and turned their attention to their guests again. Charlotte looked embarrassed that she seemingly forgot about everyone else present, but still kept one arm around her smiling and giggling girlfriend.  
"Sorry", Cordelia said in between giggles.  
"I think, if we wanna catch the party any reasonable time before midnight, we should get going pretty soon", Whizzer finished his sentence, smiling at his best friend.  
"It is almost 9", agreed Charlotte. "It'll take us half an hour at least to get there."  
"Well, then", Whizzer said. "Let's make this New Year's our bitch."  
Mendel and Cordelia laughed while Trina and Charlotte rolled their eyes.  
Everyone put on their jackets, this time without almost falling over, and they made their way to the New Year's party.

All of them, except Marvin, were on their way to the party. Where the hell was he and why did Whizzer care? This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Once he got a moment to himself, he'd call up the dickhead to ask him why the hell he hadn't explained his absence to Whizzer yet. He didn't care, but that didn't mean that he didnt deserve an answer.  
Most of the way, The Lesbians wer busy holding hands and whispering things into one another's ears that made them smile. Trina and Mendel were engrossed in a heated discussion about nothing important.  
"That is exactly what Marvin would have said." That name made Whizzer perk up.  
"Huh? What is exactly what Marvin would have said?"  
Mendel rolled his eyes in playful exasperation.

"Trina is judging me for saying that I think fries dipped in milkshakes taste really good." He looked at her with accusatory eyes. Trina chuckled.  
"Sweet and salty just doesnt fit together like that", she insisted, still chuckling.  
"But that's what makes it so good", Mendel retorted insistently.  
"It's weird", she said decisively.  
"But it's delicious", Mendel replied with a wide smile.  
"I can't imagine how a fry dipped in milkshake could taste good." She smiled at Mendel with fond exasperation.  
"Well, then you've got yourself a new year's resolution", Mendel replied with a smile. "No buts. You're having milkshake fries with me." Trina burst out laughing.  
"That sounds even worse."  
Whizzer decided to stay quiet and leave the two to have their conversation. He decided to spend his time instead was wondering why the hell Marvin hadn't even bothered to shoot him a single fucking message. It wasn't that hard.  
After the 30 minutes Charlotte had predicted, they arrived at the party.


	8. A Crappy New Year pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the New Year's Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now starts the finale for part 3 of this series.  
It's getting juicy.

There were already people outside despite the fact that it was fucking freezing and nowhere close to even 11 pm. Most of them weren't even making out. Not paying those weirdos any mind, they went inside.   
Whizzer saw someone, who happened to look suspiciously like Marvin wink at him as he rushed by. First of all, had that actually been Marvin? Second of all, had he not gotten the memo that winking is horrible? Lastly, where were the drinks?   
"Let's meet at outside at midnight. To see the fireworks", Charlotte said.   
Everyone agreed and with that settled, Cordelia dragged her girlfriend off with here wherever.   
"See you later", Cordelia said and smiled mischievously as she pulled her girlfriend away from the group by her collar, waving goodbye at everyone. Oh those lesbians.   
Where had the guy gone? He didnt even know if it was Marvin. And even if it was him, why was Whizzer so interested? He hadn't even bothered to shoot him a message. Right? He looked at his phone. 

"Meet me at the drinks table in the kitchen" 9:42 pm - Marvin 

"So, I'll get myself a drink", Whizzer announced. "You guys have fun, meet you around midnight."   
Trina nodded, looking at Mendel with a soft smile.   
"We will", Mendel replied to Whizzer, smiling back at her.   
"And tell Marvin where we're meeting up around midnight, if you see him", he continued reluctantly, which made Trina roll her eyes.   
"Um, sure. If I run into him I will", Whizzer said, giving his best attempt at sounding nonchalant.   
Mendel and Trina went off somewhere and as they walked away, Whizzer could see Mendel putting an arm around her shoulder.   
He didnt know what exactly the two had been talking about after Whizzer helped the two get their shit together. What he did know, though, was that both of them seemed a whole lot happier now than before that night. 

Now on to find Marvin. He had told Whizzer to go to the drinks table. That should be in the kitchen, wherever the hell that was. After not even a minute of looking, he decided it was smarter to ask someone and, lo and behold, he actually found the kitchen after that.   
Despite seeing Marvin's back, having the opportunity to ask him why the fuck he hadn't reached out before rushing past him a few minutes ago, Whizzer decided fixing himself a drink was more important. After having filled his cup with a sufficient amount of alcohol, a precaution to avoid possible headaches Marvin might cause him, he took a sip. Marvin still hadn't noticed him somehow.   
So Whizzer decided to have a little fun with it. He leaned in close enough for Marvin to hear him, but not feel his presence right away. 

"You're about as oblivious as your fashion sense is horrible", he whispered, making the shorter man jump.   
"Jesus! You had to scare me like that, didnt you?", Marvin said after turning around to face Whizzer.   
And that's when he noticed. No, it couldn't be. This was weird and horrible. Marvin was not horribly dressed, but- God, what had Whizzer done to deserve this? Marvin was wearing a pressed black shirt, which looked nice with his dark blue jeans. But what made Whizzer stare in horror was the rainbow sequin square tie. Where the fuck did he get all those square ties? And why was it rainbow with sequins? This had to be a joke.   
"Well, what are you staring at?", Marvin looked at him with a daring smile and raised eyebrows. This was on purpose.   
"Don't tell me that this is why you didnt show up at Cordelia's", Whizzer said, pointing at the tie.   
"Why, thank you. You look great, too", Marvin spat, crossing his arms. 

Whizzer decided to ignore his reaction.   
"Got a drink yet?", he asked the shorter man.   
"Actually no. I was waiting for you to get here and make me one", Marvin said with an entitled, self satisfied smile. Whizzer rolled his eyes.   
"You just like watching me", he retorted with a smirk.   
"The table is over there. Rum and coke", Marvin said, nodding at the table.   
This guy is so infuriatingly, horribly entitled. Such a jackass. How could he expect Whizzer to make his drink? His body worked well enough to drag his mass of anger management issues to that table. Such a dickhead.   
"I'm only making it because you were so honest", Whizzer replied nonchalantly and began mixing the drink.   
"Sure", Marvin said with a smirk so cocky Whizzer wanted to groan in annoyance. 

"Here's your drink." Whizzer handed him the cup. "Whizzer Brown Special."  
"I spent all of today looking for this tie, thank you very much", Marvin ignored what he had said.   
"And you're so proud of that, you have to point it out to me?", Whizzer asked innocently. Marvin took a sip of his drink in response.   
"Is it good?" Whizzer asked with raised eyebrows, nodding at the cup in Marvin's hand.   
"And you're so proud of that, you have to ask me?", Marvin echoed his previous words.   
Jesus fucking Christ, this guy. Whizzer took a sip of his own drink. Marvin looked at him and he looked back at Marvin. What the hell was Marvin trying to do here? Was he challenging Whizzer? What was he challenging him to do? Whatever it was, Whizzer wasn't going to let him win, no matter how childish he felt. 

They maintained eye contact for a while, sipping their drinks.   
"You wanna go outside for a smoke?", Marvin asked him after a few minutes of their private staring match.   
Whizzer was just about to say that he wanted to finish his drink first, when he realized that he had already emptied his cup. He didn't really have a choice now, did he? Of course, he did. But maybe, if he pretended that he didn't, it would be easier to enjoy himself.  
"Yeah, alright. I could do with a smoke", Whizzer agreed.   
"Good", Marvin said with a smile. "Then let's go."   
Whizzer rolled his eyes and followed Marvin outside. When they passed Mendel and Trina on their way out, Whizzer quickly put on his jacket and hid his face, so they wouldn't be seen together right away. Maybe they could sneak past the two without being noticed.

"Hey, Marvin", Mendel said with an obviously not very delighted tone of voice.   
Why did Whizzer even hope to get lucky?   
Whizzer leaned against a wall, facing away from the three. He still didn't want people to know that him and Marvin could hold a conversation for longer than five minutes without smashing each other's heads in.   
"What's that you're wearing?", Trina asked.   
Whizzer could hear the amusement in Trina's voice. He could also picture perfectly how Marvin huffed and crossed his arms before answering.   
"It's a tie. Got a problem?", Marvin asked.   
"It's cute." Trina sounded just the slightest bit condescending. "I don't know if you've seen him, yet, but you're basically matching Whizzer." 

Whizzer could only imagine how much Trina was enjoying this. He would have been angry, but really he kind of deserved this.   
"So, Charlotte wants everyone to meet up outside at midnight for the fireworks", Mendel told Marvin, trying to cut the conversation short.   
"Alright. So then, see you around midnight", Marvin mumbled, obviously trying to extricate himself from the conversation.   
"It is weird, though how similar you and Whizzer are dressed", Trina pressed onward with her observation. What was she trying to do here? Hadn't they made a deal?   
"Well, coincidences happen", Marvin deflected. "Maybe I was glad not having to hide anymore and thought some color might just do the trick and get me someone I am attracted to." 

"Marvin, screw off. We're trying to have a nice evening", Mendel interjected, trying to stop a possible fight. That was Whizzer's cue to leave.   
"Fine. Fine, I'll leave", Whizzer heard Marvin say from a distance.   
After being sure that he was out of Mendel's or Trina's line sight, he waited for Marvin to emerge from the same doorway he had just exited from a moment ago. And there was Marvin and, oh boy, did he look peeved.   
"That was close. Let's go for that smoke now", Whizzer said.   
"Please", Marvin agreed with a sigh.  
They finally made their way outside and Whizzer sighed in relief. Fresh air. 

Marvin dragged him around a corner and pushed him up against the wall.   
"Buy a guy a coffee fi-" Whizzer was quickly shut up by Marvin attacking his mouth vigorously.   
He forgot himself for a moment, enjoying Marvin aggressively making out with him. Fuck, this felt nice. Marvin pulled him closer torwards himself, pressing their bodies together. While Whizzer's hands were busy clutching Marvin's shoulders, Marvin's hands found their way to his hair, making him sigh at how nice the sensation felt.   
Marvin was a lot of things, but a bad kisser he was not. Definitely not. Before Whizzer had a chance to continue his train of thought, the for once well dressed man pulled his hair, causing his brain to short circuit and almost making his knees buckle.   
After a good long while, Marvin broke away from a dazed Whizzer and looked at him with the cockiest fucking smirk the world had ever seen. 

"Want one?", Marvin asked, holding out a cigarette for Whizzer to take. Whizzer blinked and took it, almost more out of reflex than out of the actual desire to have a smoke.   
"Um, sure", Whizzer replied, still a bit out of it.  
"You're welcome", Marvin said pointedly.   
It was really just his way of demanding Whizzer to thank him for whatever thing he had done or said. The entitled bastard, Whizzer thought as he sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Thank you, Marvie", Whizzer replied in a sarcastically saccharine tone before going back to his normal speaking voice. "Mind lighting my cigarette while you're at it?"   
Marvin handed him the lighter. Whizzer sighed yet again and proceeded to light his cigarette. 

"So did you have a fun winter break?", Marvin asked.   
Whizzer raised an eyebrow. That was nonchalant. Too nonchalant. This was not just asking for the sake of asking. Well, he'd have to put his theory to the test.   
"Oh, you know, the usual. A new guy every other night in between getting wasted as fuck. It was pretty crazy", Whizzer deadpanned.   
"Well good to know you had fun", Marvin spat.   
And there it was Whizzer had been right. It was never just asking with Marvin. It was always some hidden goal or motivation.   
"It's good that I didn't get worried. No need to bother. You were obviously taken care of", Marvin continued. He was just gonna keep going, wasn't he? Indeed, he was. "So I was right about you at the cafe. It's always nice to know where you stand. Have a nice party." 

Marvin wasn't just going to leave, was he? No, that was ridiculous. Why would he leave because of something like that? Marvin put out his cigarette and turned.   
"Marvin."   
Marvin didn't turn around.   
"Marvin, come on", Whizzer insisted, now nervous.  
Marvin didn't turn around.   
"Marvin, please!", Whizzer said with a strange mix of annoyance and embarrassment in his chest and stomach.   
Marvin stopped. He turned around and looked at Whizzer expectantly with crossed arms. Whizzer knew what Marvin was doing. Despite his better judgement he stepped closer to Marvin.   
"It was a joke, okay?", Whizzer said, quietly.   
Marvin shouldn't have taken that so seriously, right? He had been totally overreacting.   
"Not very funny", Marvin replied in a grumpy tone, arms still crossed. Maybe Marvin did have a point...  
"I guess not", Whizzer replied with a half smile.   
"Let's go back in", Marvin said and walked back inside. Whizzer followed.


	9. A Crappy New Year pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even juicier.

They decided to go to the bar to get another drink for each of them. Marvin got a beer and Whizzer went with wine in an attempt to gain some of his dignity and flair back.  
"We should probably avoid being seen together for now", Whizzer said quietly. "We're gonna be around eachother inevitably around midnight anyways."  
"Sounds reasonable", Marvin said and nodded.  
Then he just looked at Whizzer. What did he want? His look darted in between Whizzer's eyes and mouth. Oh. Of course. Whizzer took a step closer to Marvin and stared him down. Marvin didn't relent. Instead, he took a step closer to Whizzer.  
Whizzer took another step closer to Marvin.  
"Have fun", he whispered before turning around and leaving to look for the others. He did want to know what everyone else was up to. Besides, fuck Marvin. Figuratively, that is. For now.

Whizzer meandered around for a bit, trying and failing at looking for Cordelia and Charlotte, after which he sat down to enjoy his wine. He scrolled through his phone occasionally in between scanning the room, looking for The Lesbians.  
On the lookout he spotted quite a few cute guys, and even some hot ones. Maybe Whizzer would get lucky tonight? He'd have to wait it out and see if any of them weren't straight and then he would be good to go.  
After a short while of scoping out if he had a chance with any of the guys present and looking through his phone, he had nothing new to scroll, swipe or look at. Luckily, he had finished his wine. That meant, it was time for more alcohol. As he walked back to the drinks table, he heard some girl shouting. Whoever it was, she sounded mad. Whizzer entered the kitchen to see an angry Trina with messed up hair, shouting at Marvin, who was white as a sheet. 

"I can't believe you, Marvin. You are not pulling this kind of bullshit with me. Not anymore."  
Whizzer was taken aback by everything about Trina's voice and demeanor. She was enraged and not very sober, either.  
He saw Mendel standing behind Trina, leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets and shoulders pulled up to his ears, looking uncomfortable at the attention they were getting. Nonetheless, he was definitely happy about Marvin getting his head ripped off by the dragon that was drunk Trina.  
"I was trying to be nice", Marvin spat and tried to leave. Uh oh. Bad idea. Even Whizzer could tell that much.  
"Don't you dare, Marvin", Trina slurred slightly. "I am not finished with you." 

How had she gotten drunk this fast? She must have been angry drinking ever since Marvin had bitched at her about finally being with someone who can satisfy him. Well, anybody would be pissed about that, really.  
"Is it really that mean to wish you 'all the best' for you and Mendel? I am being considerate here", Marvin defended himself with an annoyed, spiteful tone. Apparently he was actively trying to get himself killed.  
"Let me get this straight, and excuse my choice of words. You broke up with me after having a, however long, affair with a guy, and don't try to tell me you didn't, I know you did", Trina said, pointing at the steely mess of a man that was Marvin.  
Trina was drunk and sarcastic and, to be honest, Whizzer felt it was completely justified. Marvin blinked at her, his mouth agape. Noone was more surprised than him at Trina's outburst. 

"Well, I was-", the very frustrated Marvin was promptly interrupted by Trina.  
"Then you try to cover it up when you realize that I found out about it, knowing that I'd be dumb enough to want to believe you", Trina continued. "And of course that's not all. Of course it's not."  
"Trina, calm-" Marvin was getting angry himself now.  
"I am not done", she said, enunciating every word.  
Good on her for getting all of this out, but fuck. She was showing everyone all of the skeletons Marvin had left in his closet when he'd had his coming out.  
"When I finally trusted you again, you went and kissed a guy right in front of me", she continued.  
Oh shit. She was so enraged that at this point Whizzer knew she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. It was only a matter of minutes. In a few minutes, his friendship with Mendel would be over. 

"When did I kiss a guy right in front of you?", Marvin asked, now actually looking nervous.  
"Oh, you don't remember? Well, if you dont remember, then he's not the lucky sonofabitch he thought. Not as lucky as I thought, either, if I'm honest", Trina spat. Her anger was melting as her venom and pain made her appear calmer and calmer.  
Whizzer was floored. This was not any of the sides of Trina he would have expected to see when she got drunk. He was speechless, really. Pretty much like everyone else in the room.  
"So after that, when I try to have sex with you for the first time in months, and yes, it was months, I kept track. At that point you tell me you can't, because you're gay and in love with a guy." What had she just said?  
Trina took a deep breath and her eyes widened after she finished talking. So did Marvin's. Whizzer's jaw dropped. 

Had he heard correctly? This was definitely not real. What? Who? When? There were so many questions popping up in Whizzer's head and noone to answer them. He'd have to ask Marvin for a goddamn answer later.  
"Trina, let's talk somewh-", Marvin sounded angry and his hands were balled into fists.  
"There's nothing more to talk about here, Marvin." Trina said loudly, her voice shaking a bit. "I have nothing more to say to you."  
Trina turned around and stumbled against Mendel, who immediately wrapped her in his arms. There she started crying quietly, in a stark contrast to her shouting, her body shook with every one of her sobs.  
Whizzer had never seen Trina cry before. His stomach was in knots at the sight in front of him. Marvin pushed past Whizzer on his way out of the kitchen. He'd have to ask the guy a question or two once he remembered how to move. Fuck, he really needed a drink. 

Whizzer stalked over to the drinks table and poured himself a rum and coke. He downed it in a few swift gulps, shuddering at how unintentionally strong his cocktail was. He already felt a lot more fuzzy purely from the placebo effect of having emptied his cup as fast as he had.  
Before falling into another train of thought, he was interrupted by Charlotte, who had probably come to the kitchen for the same reason he had before becoming aware of the scene currently unfolding there.  
"Well, this party is going great. Glad we're not the hosts of this", Charlotte joked. "Me and Cordelia, I mean. It would have really upset her."  
"You are right about that", Whizzer agreed and chuckled.  
They stood in silence for a minute or two as they fixed their drinks.  
"It feels stupid, but I'm kinda hurt that he didn't feel like he could tell me", Charlotte said quietly. 

"Well, you are kinda in between Trina and Marvin", Whizzer pointed out playfully.  
"I am very sorry for Trina, don't get me wrong, but... I mean, this must have been really hard on Marvin. I would know", she said with an apologetic tone. "I mean, it was a shitty thing to do, but-"  
"Well, isn't he your best friend? You kind of have to be on his side", Whizzer interjected.  
"That is not the only reason. Of course. I am his friend. But-" Charlotte looked actually hurt by that remark.  
"Think about it. Being in that position really isn't that easy, either. I'm really sorry for everyone involved. You can be glad that you have nothing to do with this", Charlotte said and chuckled.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Whizzer, not wanting to give himself away, just nodded and agreed.  
They each sipped at their drink in awkward silence, neither really knew what to say, but didn't want to leave either. 

"I'm gonna find Marvin and see if he wants to talk. You mind coming along?", Charlotte asked. Oh, this was going to end badly.  
"I'm not sure about that", Whizzer said.  
"Since you're also gay, maybe you could offer him some words of wisdom that I can't, you know, being a lesbian and all", Charlotte continued.  
"Well, here I was, thinking gays and lesbians were working together now", Whizzer deflected unsuccessfully.  
"You know what I mean", Charlotte said, crossing her arms. "Gay men have a different experience from gay women. And you know that as well as I do. Please? He probably needs it right now."  
That's not the only thing Marvin needed. And Whizzer needed to be more drunk for this. He took a big gulp of his drink, immediately regretting it. He should stay sober. Otherwise his self control would fly out the window. He still had a question or five to ask Marvin. What the fuck had Trina been talking about? Alright. 

"Fine, I'll come with you", Whizzer relented. And him and the short lesbian looked around the party for ten minutes without any success.  
"He's probably outside, having a smoke", Whizzer offered.  
"How do you know he smokes?", Charlotte asked with an incredulous brow.  
"Well, he does seem like the type, doesn't he?", Whizzer defended himself.  
"I guess, but he keeps it hidden from most people, because it's an embarrassing habit he's not proud of."  
An embarrassing habit he's not proud of.  
An embarrassing habit he's not proud of.  
An embarrassing habit he's not proud of.  
"I guess, I'm just good at guessing?", Whizzer deflected and lead the way outside, ignoring Charlotte's further confusion.  
They made their way outside and lo and behold, Marvin was standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette. 

"Hey, Marvin", Charlotte said, making the man look up from the ground.  
"Hey, Charlotte", Marvin said. His tone changed when he saw Whizzer. "And Whizzer. Hi."  
"Hi, Marvie", Whizzer greeted sarcastically.  
"Whizzer", Charlotte said in a warning tone. Then she addressed Marvin.  
"We", she stressed that we way too much for Whizzer's liking. "Were looking to see if you were okay."  
"I'm fine. It's all fine", Marvin said. He was lying. All of them knew he was lying.  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm there. You can talk to me if you want, but you don't have to." Charlotte looked at Marvin expectantly. "Okay?"  
"Okay, yeah. Fine. Okay", Marvin murmured his response and rolled his eyes. That seemed to be enough for Charlotte, though.  
"Good", she said in a satisfied tone. 

"Now, what is he doing here?", Marvin asked Charlotte, nodding torwards Whizzer. How nice.  
"I am here", Whizzer began, feeling just the slightest bit testy. "Because Charlotte thought it might be a good idea for you to talk to another gay guy."  
"I just thought it might help you feel less alone", Charlotte explained.  
"Sweet of you, Charlotte. But I'm fine", Marvin maintained his failure of a nonchalant demeanor.  
"Well, then. Do you wanna talk about what happened with Trina?", Charlotte asked with an open smile.  
Marvin sighed and it was silent for a few minutes. They all just stood there. How had all of this become so awkward?  
"Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Charlotte relented.  
"I just...", Marvin began, looking at the ground again. "It sucks."


	10. A Crappy New Year pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to strike midnight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"This has been hard for me too. Everyone always pretends everything is so easy for me. I know that everyone keeps calling me an asshole. Everyone thinks I don't care", Marvin said.  
Whizzer blinked at Marvin's apparent honesty. He actually hadn't considered this point of view.   
"Mendel and Trina think I used her to make myself feel better about myself, to feel stronger. And the worst part is, maybe I did. Maybe I did." Marvin took a final drag from his cigarette before stomping it out.   
Whizzer furrowed his brow, unsure of what to say. This was very much not anything he may have expected Marvin to say.   
"Well, you can't change the past. You can only keep going", Charlotte interjected.   
"Yeah", Marvin agreed bitterly, lighting another cigarette.   
"Haven't you smoked enough?", Charlotte asked. 

"I'm fine", Marvin spat. Charlotte sighed.   
"Alright. You know what, Marvin? I love you and I care about you, but that self pity number of yours kind of gets old."   
Charlotte looked at her phone. "Its only half an hour till midnight, so I'm gonna go and look for my beautiful girlfriend to share a midnight kiss with, standing outside with my friends. You can join us or you can be a bitch and stand at the sidelines. Your call."   
She smiled, gave Marvin a pat on the shoulder and went back inside.   
"Ugh. Whatever", Marvin murmured, taking another drag from his cigarette.   
"She was trying to be helpful, you know?", Whizzer reminded Marvin. Marvin groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes   
"I know that. She always is", Marvin said as he started to smile just the slightest bit.   
"So why are you still here?", Marvin asked. Why was Whizzer still here? 

"I don't know", Whizzer admitted. "I guess I just... care?" Marvin gave him an incredulous look.   
"You. Care?", Marvin asked, dropping his cigarette in apparent surprise. "Ah, shit."   
Whizzer chuckled at Marvin's clumsiness.   
"Jerk", Marvin said with a small smirk.   
"Idiot", Whizzer retorted and tried to suppress his smile.   
"Hey", Marvin defended himself with a small laugh.   
"You started it", Whizzer replied and shoved Marvin lightly.   
They laughed for a moment, enjoying this for them unusually, peaceful conversation. This was somehow so easy.   
"You actually care", Marvin said, more to himself than directed at Whizzer. His tone had an almost painful amount of surprise to it.   
"I would at least say that that conclusion makes the most sense", Whizzer said. "Right?" 

"Right", Marvin mumbled, obviously in disbelief.   
"I mean, people, who don't care about you wouldn't put up with your shit", Whizzer teased.   
Marvin chuckled quietly, a small smile emerging on his face.   
"I guess they wouldn't." Marvin looked at Whizzer, his smile almost to small to notice.   
There it was again. That look Marvin had given him when he had taken Whizzer to see Grease. That look afterwards when they'd been outside, bickering. That look Marvin had given him that night just before everything had gone to shit.   
Be smart.   
He couldn't let Marvin to close. He had to be smart. He'd promised his mom. And he'd keep that promise, if it was the last thing he was going to do.   
Just then Whizzer remembered everything Trina had said. 

"Well, I do have a question", Whizzer admitted. Marvin furrowed his brows in a nonverbal question.   
"What was Trina talking about in the kitchen?", Whizzer clarified. Marvin unintentionally breathed in sharply.   
"I don't know what you're talking about", he said, shaking his head in a definitely faked confused expression.   
"Trina said that when you came out to her-"   
"Does it really matter what she said?", Marvin interrupted him.   
"Kinda does, yeah. At least I think it does", Whizzer said. Marvin sighed and looked away.   
"Well, I don't think so", Marvin reiterated as he lit a third cigarette. So much for pleasant, civil conversation.   
"She said when you came out to her, you told her that you were in love with a guy", Whizzer said.   
"So? You're just going to believe her?", Marvin deflected. 

"That's exactly why I was asking, actually. I wanted to know what's up with that", Whizzer explained, feeling slightly annoyed at telking to the brick wall that was Marvin.   
"Well, Trina isn't the best source of unbiased information regarding everything about me. She's kind of my ex."   
Marvin may be gay, but that didn't mean he didn't have the ability to give Whizzer a straight fucking answer. He couldn't keep deflecting like that.   
"So then it's not true", Whizzer decided, since Marvin wouldn't tell him. "You just told her that to make yourself look better and avoid her judging you. Even though that didn't really work out, did it?"   
"Whizzer." As so many other times before, Marvin said his name in that dangerous tone, saying his name more as a warning than trying to communicate anything else.   
"You don't have to tell me who it is. If there is someone. You don't owe me anything", Whizzer said. 

He felt his chest cave in again as he said those words. He had to be smart.   
"Actually, there is someone", Marvin said.   
He stood up from leaning against the wall and looked at Whizzer with those eyes. The softness in his eyes hurt Whizzer more than the unexpected pain at what Marvin had just said. Who the hell was that guy that made Marvin this... soft?  
"Oh", Whizzer said, steeling his facial expression to hide the unexpected hurt he felt. "Well, that's... great.'   
Marvin blinked at him in confusion, seemingly trying to make sense of Whizzers reaction, as though it didn't entirely make sense to him.   
"It is", Marvin agreed. "I just... I'm not sure that he feels the same." The man in the rainbow tie sighed. His eyes were strangely sad.   
"Well, have you asked him?", Whizzer asked.   
He really just wanted to disappear. He had not signed up for more of this pain.   
"You know I don't like begging", Marvin said in a joking manner. 

What the actual fuck was Marvin getting at here? Why was he doing this? Whatever. Whizzer would play along, as always.   
"Don't you end up begging, anyways?", Whizzer retorted with a smirk, successfully making the burning in his throat.   
"I think you've got it the wrong way round", Marvin replied as he put out his cigarette.   
"Sure", Whizzer deflected and sighed.   
"I haven't asked him", Marvin said. "Or told him, for that matter."   
"I thought as much", Whizzer said and swallowed hard. He had to ask. Rip off the band aid. "So, who is the guy?"   
Marvin smiled at him with a, for whatever reason, confused expression.   
"Well, you definitely know him", Marvin replied with an amused smirk. What a fucking jackass.   
"I know him, huh?", Whizzer asked, feeling testy. "Any more details? Maybe if he has a freckle behind his right ear?" This was getting ridiculous. 

"He doesn't have a freckle behind any of his ears", Marvin said with a chuckle. "He is very pretty, tho."   
Why was Marving being such a nonchalant asshole about this? Well, it's not like Whizzer cared. He didn't, of course. He only cared about the gaping hole that had somehow appeared in his chest.   
"A pretty boy? That's your type, huh?"   
Whizzer had to get out of this conversation. This was too painful. Fine, he did care. So? Marvin didn't. Fuck, he had to get out of there.   
"That does seem to be my type", Marvin agreed with a fond smile and a nod. "He's tall, too. Very tall."   
"Well, it's not hard to be taller than you", Whizzer joked. He had to leave.   
"Is he here?", Whizzer asked, hoping he could excuse himself and ignore Marvin and the burning in his throat for the rest of the night.   
"I am of average height", Marvin said with an eyeroll. "And yes, he is here." Good. 

"I think, I should go. You have fun looking for your guy", Whizzer turned and walked away.   
"Whizzer, where are you going?", Marvin asked in confusion. Was he really pulling that shit? Whizzer halted and turned around to face him.   
"I don't wanna bother you", Whizzer said.   
"What the fuck exactly is happening right now?", Marvin asked, clearly annoyed himself now.   
"I am leaving to be with our friends for when midnight strikes. And you are free to have your midnight kiss", Whizzer said with much more venom than intended.   
Marvin just looked at him dumbstruck.  
"What?" Marvin asked.   
"Marvin, I have to find our friends." In reality, Whizzer just really wanted to get away. As far away as he could.   
The group of people outside the party were now starting the midnight countdown. Shit, Whizzer had to find everyone. 

"TEN!"   
"Sorry, you didn't have time to find your guy", Whizzer said.   
"NINE!"   
"You're joking", Marvin said, again that incredulous look.   
"EIGHT."  
"Not like you're about to kiss your guy", Whizzer began. "Pretty sure this is not where you wanna-"  
"Seven!"  
"-be right now." Whizzer wanted to turn, but was stopped by Marvin.   
"...Six!"  
"It's you, you idiot", Marvin shouted. "Of course it's you. Why would it be anyone but you?"   
Whizzer thought, he was going to pass out. What?   
"What?", Whizzer asked.   
"You're the guy Trina was talking about", Marvin said, stepping close to Whizzer, who just stood there, looking at him confused. Before he knew it, Marvin pulled his face down to his own, kissing him. 

Whizzer absolutely couldn't comprehend what was happening. Marvin genuinely liked him? Was that what they were? Was Whizzer even ready for that?   
He didn't really have an option to think about it. This just felt too fucking amazing.   
Whizzer hadn't even realized how cold he had become, standing outside talking to Marvin until the moment they had begun to exchange body heat.   
The two came back to reality when they heard the crowd yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and started cheering.   
Marvin broke away from the kiss and smiled at Whizzer.  
"Happy new year, Whizzer", he said and for the first time Marvin's soft eyes felt comforting rather than anything else.   
"Happy new year, Marvin", Whizzer replied. "Should we look for the others?"   
Marvin nodded. "Probably a smart idea."   
Whizzer turned around to walk to the crowd and look for their friends when his blood ran cold. There Mendel stood, a few feet away. He shook his head before turning around and disappearing into the crowd of drunk, cheering college students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so part 3 of this series comes to an end.  
I hope you all had as much fun reading as I had writing and orchestrating drama.


End file.
